


Estoy enamorado de un chico raro

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Pequeño one shot RinHaru/HaruRin inspirado en un fanart que encontré vagando por internet (y del cual perdí el link del artista, desafortunadamente) en el que Rin le hace un regalo a Haru y luego se avergüenza al ver que lo usa
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	Estoy enamorado de un chico raro

Caminaban por las tranquilas calles de Iwatobi tomados de la mano, era un día muy especial para ellos dado que había transcurrido un año ya desde aquel día en que el de ojos azules había tomado la iniciativa y le pidió salir con él.

Ambos estaban felices, de eso no había duda, pero el pelirrojo simplemente no podía disfrutar por completo su tranquilo paseo y mantenía un poco de distancia pese al agarre, eso sin mencionar el evidente sonrojo instalado en su rostro y la aparente incomodidad mientras caminaban.

—Se suponía que ya no te sentirías intranquilo cuando saliéramos y te tomara de la mano, pensé que sólo tendrías problemas si intentaba besarte —su tono distante y aparentemente molesto hizo que su pareja se encogiera de hombros sin siquiera voltear hacia él. Y no, no se trataba de él, sino que le preocupaba que el chico no se sintiera cómodo—. Rin, si aún no te sientes cómodo para hacer este tipo de cosas en público preferiría que me lo dijeras directamente en vez de actuar como si quisieras irte.

—No seas tonto, sabes bien que no se trata de eso. Suficiente tiempo llevamos saliendo para que algo tan simple me incomode.  
Y en verdad no se sentía incómodo o avergonzado por salir con un chico, era simplemente que durante los primeros meses de su relación sentía que las personas a su alrededor no dejaban de mirarlos y no le gustaba sentir que perdía privacidad para estar con la persona que ama. No les resultó sencillo, pero finalmente había comprendido que el chico sólo quería estar a su lado sin importar nada.

Aunque en ocasiones como esta no podía dejar de pensar que quizá sería mejor haberse quedado en casa, y no por las miradas curiosas que de vez en cuando se posaban sobre ellos pues eso era lo de menos. Aquello que tanto lo estaba avergonzando era ese pequeño detalle que él mismo había hecho a su pareja durante su cumpleaños.

—De verdad Rin, si prefieres que volvamos a mi casa o a la tuya no hay problema —se detuvo un momento para poder mirarlo a los ojos con esa seriedad tan característica en él —. Los dos deberíamos disfrutar este día y tú haces todo menos eso —pasó sus pulgares suavemente por sus mejillas intentando borrar todo rastro de vergüenza en su mente—. Sólo quiero estar contigo, no importa si es aquí o en cualquier otro lugar, quiero celebrar contigo el tiempo que ha durado nuestra relación.

—De verdad lo lamento Haru, fui quien insistió hasta el final con esto y ahora sólo estoy haciendo que te preocupes por una tontería —tomó sus manos y las apretó suavemente mientras lo miraba apenas un poco—. ¿Podrías quitarte ese ridículo gorro de una vez por todas? —volvió a desviar su mirada antes de intentar quitar el artículo de su cabeza sintiendo la vergüenza aumentar cuando las personas los miraban con una disimulada risita.

—No quiero, es el regalo que me diste y no hay manera de que me convenzas —cubrió su cabeza con ambos brazos encogiéndose un poco al tiempo que esquivaba los intentos del de ojos rojos por deshacerse del pequeño tiburón que descansaba sobre él.

Y es que, apenas unos meses antes y con motivo del cumpleaños del azabache, la pareja había visitado un acuario y tras recorrer los diferentes estanques y participar en unas cuantas actividades que se realizaban en el lugar pasaron por la tienda de recuerdos donde el festejado no dejaba de mirar los artículos exhibidos en los estantes con una gran sonrisa.

Finalmente, cuando el momento de partir llegó, realizaron un par de compras que Haruka insistió en hacer y justo después que el chico pusiera un pie fuera de la tienda su pareja regresó a toda velocidad al interior y tras tomar algo que el otro no logró distinguir se acercó al mostrador y momentos después salió de nuevo hasta su lado.

—Quizá sea algo bobo y sé que probablemente es el envoltorio menos creativo que pueda existir pero de verdad me gustaría que lo tuvieras —le extendió la bolsa en que había recibido su compra mientras su pareja lo miraba con un poco de sorpresa y curiosidad a la vez—. Hubiera preferido que fuera un delfín, pero sólo tenían estos —estaba impaciente por ver la expresión del chico en cuanto abriera la bolsa y se encontrara con el gorro en forma de tiburón que le daría como regalo.

Los azules ojos brillaron de emoción mientras tomaba el presente observándolo con detenimiento sin poder evitar que un ligero tono carmín se instalara sobre sus mejillas aún sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Era un regalo bastante peculiar pero lo que le mantenía tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos no era eso.

—Rin, yo... —sostuvo el gorro entre sus manos mientras lo miraba aún con su imperturbable expresión.

—No hay problema si no quieres usarlo, ahora que lo pienso es algo bastante extraño y vergonzoso —temía que pudiera incomodarle su regalo, en cuanto lo vio pensó que era el regalo perfecto para su pareja, pero ahora simplemente se sentía incapaz de mirarlo. No podía creer que le diera algo así aun conociendo a la perfección la forma tan particular de ser del chico.

—Lo usaré, no importa que digas —estaba convencido y nada de lo que él o alguien más dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión—. Supongo que además querías que no pudiera quitarte ni un minuto de mi cabeza —se colocó el regalo mientras lo miraba con una disimulado sonrisa antes de tomar su mano.

Tanto lío era causado por ese pequeño objeto que se había vuelto la fascinación del chico y que justo el día de su cita había decido volver a usar pese a lo mucho que el de dientes afilados insistió en que dejara.

—Te dije que no necesitas usarlo, ni siquiera es necesario que lo conserves —ya se había hecho a la idea de que su pareja lo usaría al menos hasta el final de su cita, pero quería asegurarse de que no se sintiera presionado para hacerlo.

—Y yo dije que haría ambas cosas —cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho una vez dejó de insistir—. Si lo conservé y me gusta usarlo no es sólo porque sea mi regalo de cumpleaños o porque me lo dieras tú —volvió a tomar sus manos apretándolas suavemente sin despegar su vista de él—. Este gorro es importante para mí porque pensaste en mí con tan sólo verlo, querías darme algo especial y creíste que esta era la mejor opción. Quiero usarlo hoy porque es tan importante para mí como lo eres tú.

Su semblante seguía tal como siempre mientras que el pelirrojo se sentía cada vez mucho más avergonzado y no sólo por la vestimenta.

—Bien, bien; úsalo tanto como quieras entonces —prefería ocultar su sentir fingiendo indiferencia mientras retomaba su camino un poco más tranquilo tras sus palabras—. Ya entendí porque tanto afán en seguir con él durante todo el viaje ¿Pero que hay de estas ridículas camisetas? —mostró los dientes al mismo tiempo que dejaba a la vista la frase escrita en su ropa.

—Pensé que te gustarían, la ropa a juego en parejas es algo romántico ¿No? —siguió su camino sin darle importancia a lo que decía.

—¡Sí pero no con esta clase de mensajes! —soltó su mano y se separó lo suficiente para encararlo haciendo que detuviera su andar.

—Fue idea tuya, sólo quería darte algo especial en esta fecha. Ahora deja de armar tanto escándalo y sigamos —besó rápidamente sus labios apenas rozándolos, aprovechando la distracción para volver a tomar su mano y caminar con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el rostro del chico se tornaba cada vez más rojo.

Y es que su idea de ropa a juego no era precisamente un par de camisetas con los mensajes "Estoy enamorado de un chico raro" y "Yo soy el chico raro". Pero si de ser sincero se trataba, no podía negar que por más raro que pudiera ser su pareja era el único capaz de hacerlo tan feliz como lo era incluso en los momentos más simples.


End file.
